Stolen Innocence
by SerpentWolf15
Summary: WARNING-contains rape, abuse and yaoi! Harry was raped by  ?  and now he is suffering, help comes from one of the most suprising places! then there's some angst thrown in there!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: Falconswing A.K.A Skye (my names weird I know XD)**_

Title: Stolen innocence

**WARNING: This is fanfic will contain rape, abuse and yaoi! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**If I owned harry potter do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? :3**_

**Prolog: Shattered**

_Light exploded from wands as curses and hexes were thrown at each opposition, in a moment of weakness however a young brunette boy with a lightning shaped scar on his head was hit. _"Stupify"_ that one word was what changed that poor boys' life as the bald, ugly monster stalked towards him. His heart beat impossibly faster as he was dragged into an abandoned building that had miraculously been spared any attacks, his clothes were torn off his body as the brunette lay paralysed not just in a curse but in fear also. In his mind his mind was screaming in pain and terror as he was thrust into by the ugly monster, by 'he who should not be named' by _Voldermort._ After the cursed creature had emptied himself inside the boy he put his pants back on and sauntered smugly away from the old abandoned house and just simply vanished._

_The brunette lay in his position on the dust, cold, concrete floor for hours as unknown substances leaked from his abused hole, the boy knew one of the liquids was his own blood._

_The curse was slowly wearing off and he allowed the tears that had been threatning to fall during the ordeal to finally trail down his cheeks and fall to the floor, his muscles ached but his lower back and arse hurt the worst. He knew if he ever survived his body would be bruised and battered all over and his mental stability would be unstable, weak at best._

_After another few hours the young boy was able to painfully crawl to where the scattered remains of his clothes were and try his hardest to cover himself with the shreds. That was how the headmaster of Wizardry School found him, curled up in his own shame with tears streaking down his face and his glasses terribly cracked, To say dumbledor was horrified would be an understatement._

_The boy whose name was said by Albus dumbledor was later found out to be Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' even though his appearance was ghastly his friend's recognized him straight away and the information of his rape was kept a secret from even the councel, the only people that knew of this unfortunate accident was Albus Dumbledor, Hermione Grenger and Ron weasly. No-one else knew and Harry has been kept in extensive care in the hospital of the school of Wizadry for some time now but will soon be well enough and mentally stable enough to leave. Although this excites Mr. Weasly and Miss grenger, Harry has not shown any emotion from when he awoke and found himself in the hospital, it is also unknown if Harry sleeps since no-one has heard him utter a sound like he used to from his disturbing nightmares.  
><em>

**whooo this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I know it's probably crappy but hey I tried, Please review and tell me if you want more and if it was good or not, I will accept constructive criticism but flames ARE NOT. :3**

**Falconswing**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats happening to me?

Title: Shattered Mind

Author: Falconswing

**Warning!:**** This fanfiction contains yaoi and sexual references.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this? :3**

**Chapter One!**

The wind sighed through the tree's as a lone figure walked through the halls of the prestigious 'Hogwarts, school for wizardry', his emerald green eyes were fixated on the ground in front of him and his shoulders were slumped with defeat. His black hair was moved slightly to the side by the wind and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt was revealed, anyone who knew of the strange scar would know that this was obviously the one and only Harry Potter, the infamous 'Boy who lived'. His eyes were slightly glazed over; as if he was only there in body and not in spirit, this was probably the reason why he didn't react until the last minute, where he ended up on the floor. The one thing that seemed to fill Harry's vision was platinum blond hair, he was indifferent before he realised that the person he had collided with was on top of him and was pinning him to the cold stone floor of Hogwarts. Instantly memories seemed to flood into his mind, memories he had tried suppress but always made an impact on his behaviour and current decisions came forth and he opened his mouth and let loose a loud scream.

_The evil laugh,_ _Potte_r, _the pain, it burned! Ha_rry!

Emerald green eyes opened from their scrunched up position and gazed up into piercing, ice blue eyes. His eyes widened before he dropped his gaze to the ground next to him and let the tears well up. "P-please don't hurt me" Draco's Ice blue eyes widened as he heard Harry's nearly inaudible, whimpered plea, "I'm not gonna hurt you Potter-" _'what am I doing? I shouldn't be so nice to potter he might get used to it and tell everyone I'm going soft…'_ Draco shook his head before his face melted into his usual sneer and he stood up. He then sneered angrily down at Harry before storming off down the corridor the way he was going before he collided with Harry, he passed Snape on his way back to the Slytherin common room, he was given a raised eyebrow before Snape walked off in the opposite direction towards where Harry was.

Harry stayed on the stone floor looking up at the roof as ghost floated past after weird and confused looks were spared for the boy. His chest was heaving as he remember his almost break-down in front of Draco Malfoy, his _enemy_. He had _whimpered_ and _pleaded_ for Draco not to hurt him, he had seen the look in his eyes before he pulled up his mask again, he was confused, he didn't know what was happening and truthfully either did Harry.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming his way and his emerald green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he ripped his invisibility cloak from under his robes and covered himself before walking away towards the Gryffindor common room.

When he got into the boys dormitory and had changed into his Night clothes he collapsed onto his bed and hid his face in his pillow before crying himself to sleep, He didn't understand what was happening, _'what's wrong with me?...'_


	3. Chapter 3: pain Is clarity, Masochism

XD Sorry for the title fail in the last chapter, I was at school and kinda distracted when I wrote it so some of it probably wont make sense but this chapter should clean some stuff up for you :3

TITLE: Stolen Innocence

AUTHOR: Falconswing

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi, for those who have no idea what that means, it is japanese for boy on boy. :3 Contains Angst, cutting, and unemotional teenagers and a masochist :3**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**CHAPTER 3 or 2 cant really remember...**

The sunlight filtered through a tiny crack in the curtains onto Harry's face and he scrunched up his eyes trying to block out the offending light before giving up and hauling himself up from his slightly uncomfortable bed and shuffling towards his trunk where his robes and books for first lesson were. He looked at the watch on his wrist and mumbled un-intelligently when he noticed it was only 6:45, he knew that his classes started at 8:30 but his internal clock loved to wake him up way too early. Harry glanced over to where his red headed friend was still sleeping soundly, loud snores erupting from his open mouth as drool made a trail down his chin, he shook his head before grabbing his robes and shuffling towards the common room door so that he could go take a shower before going to get a small bite to eat, hopefully none of the teachers were there so that he could eat without being under scrutiny, not like he ate much anyway. ]

After his refreshing shower where he had the whole shower room to himself and so managed to avoid the stares he got from the other Gryffindor boys due to all the scars that covered his body, Harry walked into the dining room and sat down in his usual seat on the very empty Gryffindor table. He shook his brown hair that looked more black due to the wet state it was in and drank a tiny sip of pumpkin juice before picking up a slice of toast and spreading jam on it before taking a very small bite. Harry looked up towards the teachers table and nearly sighed in relief when the only proffesor he saw there was Snape who didn't even glance at the boy as he continued to eat his own breakfast.

After Harry had finished his one piece of toast he picked up the jam knife and spread some on his plate before putting some toast crumbs on it and a strawberry that was cut in half, he had gotten used to keeping up the facade of being a healthy boy that just happened to have his innocence stolen from him. After he had finished he got up from his chair unsteadly and made his way towards the door, his face was set in the emotionless mask he had adopted after being raped and opened the main doors before walking out. If he had turned around he would've noticed Severus Snape looking at him as he walked away with one raised eyebrow while slowly chewing his own food.

Draco Malfoy chuckled quietly as he walked towards the dining room, his main group of Slythering friends all walked with him in what seemed to be a small pack of humans. His platinum blond hair was devoid of gel and his robes were, as always, impecable and in the best condition. He noticed a figure walking towards his group and himself with brownish\black hair and scrutinized it a bit before noticing it was Potter himself, he remember the awkward moment they had had last night and dragged his mask up to hide the small blush that was crawling up his cheeks, he wore his signiture scowl as they approached Harry and he heard his friends whispering behind him. He knew what they wanted him to do and sighed internaly at what he _knew_ he was about to do just so that he could keep his reputation, once Harry had gotten close enough to Draco and his group, Draco stopped and his group stopped behind him shooting glares and looks of disdain and disgust at Harry as he seemed to notice a large amount of people had stopped in his path. He looked up and locked eyes with Draco, Draco hesitated as a look of confusion, surprise and what seemed to be concern passed through his ice blue eyes all in quick succsession **(A/N: yeah I know thats spelt wrong DX)** before his eyes settled on a bored look, an expression that seemed to be his default expression in situations that confused him. "Soo Potter what are you doing here? did those Gryffindor rejects finally kick you out for being too much of a queer prat?" Harry just stared blankely at Draco before shrugging dismissavly and walking away, "find something else better to do Malfoy, picking on me is getting Kinda' sad" and with that Harry dissapeared around the corner of the hallway. Draco glared at the floor angrily before continuing on his way towards the dining room, his thoughts a dangerous whirl wind in his mind. _'whats wrong with potter? why is he acting so strange and why did he look so emotionless...he definitly had emotions last night, Hell! he cried last night...'_

"Whats going on?..." Pansy turned to Draco as they entered the dining room, her face full of confusion,

"Did you say something Draco?" Draco turned to Pansy and shook his head, _'crap, I said that out loud!...'_

Harry's breathing began to quicken as he made his way into the room of requirment, he needed to feel _something!_ the first thing he had felt in weeks was when the night before he ran into Draco in the Hallways.

Harry opened the door to the room of requierment and pulled out the small pen knife he had started carrying around and rolled up his sleeve, words were already etched into his right arm from his abusve uncle Vernon so Harry had adapted to cutting lines into his left arm, some were criss-crossing and others made strange shapes. Harry checked the time and sighed in releif when his watch said _7:03_ he still had time. He Dragged the knife along his pale white skin and smiled disturbingly as ruby red welled up from the cut and dripped onto the floor, his grin widened as a sharp stinging pain entered his senses and sat on the chair and laid his head back in pure bliss as the blood created a small puddle on the stone floor. What Harry was doing was taking its toll on his overall health but being a masochist and needing to feel something didn't mix well together but it felt damn good for Harry and he wasn't going to stop because even though sometimes the stinging pleasure made his mind fuzzy it usual brought him clarity and that was the mantra he thought to himself everyday as he walked towards the room of requirment to cut himself.

_Pain is clarity..._

_Emotions weaken you..._

_You are a burden, you have brought shame to this school and to your family..._

Harry's head jerked up as horrible words made his way into his mind, finally after a few minutes of trying he managed to block the voices and continued cutting himself, he noticed wet droplets falling onto his arm and mixing with his blood but he didn't mind.

Harry grabbed a few bandages he had stashed in the room of requierment and bandaged his arm, horribly, and walked out of the room and into the Gryffindor common room to collect his books for his first lesson before heading to the Potions room.

_Pain is clarity..._

**Your reviews are welcomed, **

**Not my best work I know but I have some serious writers block that I am about to kill! TT_TT waaaah damn u writers block!**

**Harry: whoa, im so different!**

**Falconswing: No crap you've locked away all your emotions! and I made you a masochist! lolz... it'll all make sense soon people...**

**Draco: Your one crazy Bitch...**

**Falconswing: -evil glare- what did you just call me?**

**Harry: -covers draco's mouth- NOTHING!, draco shut your trap you know she's crazy and probably seriously disturbed I mean come on this story is coming out of her mind!**

**Draco: -eyes are widened- TT_TT IM SORRY!...**

**Falconswing; -laughs evily- ...**

**Harry-Draco-Falconswing: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
